La Casa de Muñecas
by TenshiTomoyo-4ever
Summary: UA Cuando él se fue de Japón para siempre, los dos supieron que nunca iban a escuchar las risas infantiles del Eriol, la Tomoyo y la Sakura..., los hijos que cuando niños Tomoyo y Eriol soñaron tener un día. Hola este es mi primer fic, espero que les


Hola este es mi primer fic, esta basado en una historia de Sandra Byron y espero que les guste

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí sino a las mangakas Clamp

Se veía radiante toda de blanco. Por el amplio escote del hermoso vestido largo asomaban su cuello grácil y sus hombros redondeados. Su figura lucía aún más esbelta con el estrecho cinturón de raso.

Tomoyo desvío la vista del espejo de cuerpo entero mientras una breve sonrisa brillaba en su cara. Porque, sin duda, Touya quedaría deslumbrado al verla. No era para menos. Sus dientes, sin los molestos frenillos odontológicos que la acompañaron durante tantos años en el pasado, lucían perfectos. Y el color de sus ojos azul violeta contrastaba maravillosamente con su albina piel, conseguida con sumo cuidado, porque sabía muy bien lo del agujero de la capa de ozono.

Su mamá, que estaba aún más nerviosa que ella mientras la ayudaba a vestirse, había salido del dormitorio. Y Tomoyo suspiró con ganas de tirarse sobre su cama, pero se lo impedía el vestido, que podía arrugarse.

De manera que avanzó, a pie desnudo, hasta la ventana y miró hacia el jardín interior. El sol arrancaba vívidos destellos de la inquieta superficie del agua de la piscina... Y más allá, casi oculta por los frondosos arbustos, asomaba el techo rojo de la casita de muñecas. Se volvió hacia la puerta del closet, donde había colocado el mapamundi. Vio el punto que marcaba "Tomoeda" y luego su mirada recorrió la larga línea roja que hacía más de tres años ella misma dibujara, trazándola hasta Inglaterra, para detenerse en el nombre de una ciudad, en Londres. ¡Dios, que lejos estaba esa tierra desconocida y exótica!

En ese momento, aquello le pareció una traición. Es decir, no era honesto ni leal que se pusiera a mirar el mapa, y la línea, y Londres...

Sin embargo, el recuerdo se abrió como una luz en un túnel en el fondo de su cerebro y sintió que su corazón casi se detenía. Luego, sin volver a reflexionar sobre lo que estaba haciendo, salió del dormitorio. Caminó silenciosamente por el pasillo, llegó a la puerta de la terraza y salió al exterior. Se quedo un instante allí, mirando a su alrededor, sintiendo que cada cosa le recordaba a Eriol. Y mientras caminaba hacia la casita, acariciando la frescura del césped con sus pies desnudos, su mente se llenó de voces, gritos y risas...

El mundo desapareció.

Viajó hacía atrás en sus recuerdos, como si tripulara una máquina del tiempo, y volvió a ser una niña muy pequeña, de indefinible edad... Aún no llevaba frenillos en su dentadura y aquella casita de muñecas era nueva y reluciente –y le parecía enorme-, un palacio encantado en donde dejaba correr su fantasía.

-Juguemos a que yo era la mamá, ¿ya? Y tú eras el papá- decía la pequeña Tomoyo.

-¡Y yo trabajaba como guardabosques, y esta casita era la casa del guardabosques! –agregaba Eriol con entusiasmo, atragantándose con las palabras por su rápido hablar.

Era un niño muy delgado, pero no más alto que ella, que reía con una risita histérica, fascinada con el juego.

-¡Tú llegabas a la casa y traías comida preparada de un restaurante! Porque yo también trabajaba, ¿sabes? Y era dueña de una tienda donde vendía vestidos que yo misma hacía... Yo tenía una boutique bien grande un poco más allá, por detrás de esos arbustos. Por eso, no tenía tiempo para preparar la comida.

-¿Cómo va a haber una tienda en el bosque? ¿Quién va a ir a comprar ropa?

-Bueno..., los turistas. ¡Sí, los turistas...! Les haría shorts, jeans y todas esas cosas. Y hasta podría venderles mochilas. Y cosas para ir de picnic al bosque, bebidas y pasteles.

En sus recuerdos, el juego continuaba con el papá -Eriol- que llegaba con unas ricas pizzas y entre los dos las ponían en el horno. Y Tomoyo sacaba los platitos de juguetes y servía la comida.

-¿Y los niños? –preguntaba Eriol.

-¿Cuáles niños?-

-¡Los hijos nuestros, pues, tonta...! Si somos el papá y la mamá tenemos que tener unos cuantos niños.

-Bueno, ya... Todavía no llegaban del colegio... ¡Oye, los traían en uno de esos buses chiquititos en la tarde!

-¡Yo quiero que sean hartos niños!

-¡Claro, a ti te da lo mismo! ¡Que sea uno, dos, cuatro o seis, tú no los vas a "tener"! Es decir, no vas a ir a la clínica para que nazcan... Yo quiero tres. Ni uno más.

-Bueno, tres, entonces. El mayor que sea hombrecito. Los otros dos, no me importa.

Tomoyo sonreía gozosa. Sí, el mayor sería hombrecito y se iba a llamar –por supuesto- Eriol, como su padre. Y los otros dos serían mujeres, la Tomoyo y la Sakura. Porque Sakura, su prima y amiga, sería la madrina de la menor y debía llevar su nombre.

Y comían pizza –unos trocitos de galletas puestos en los platos diminutos- y luego se tomaban de la mano y se miraban a los ojos, como suponían hacían sus papás.

-Oye, Tomoyo- le dijo una vez Eriol, poniéndose colorado-. Yo quiero que cuando seamos grandes nos casemos de verdad. ¿Estás de acuerdo?

Ella lo miró, con una sonrisa bailando en sus ojos.

-No tienes por qué mirarme así, Tomoyo. Yo te quiero y eres mi novia, ¿no? Y el otro día le dijiste a la Sakura que me querías.

No tenían más de siete u ocho años.

-Bueno, no te pongas así, no seas tonto. Nos casaremos. Pero no tendremos más de tres niños. El Eriol, La Tomoyo y la Sakura. Si no, no me caso contigo cuando sea grande.

El bajó la vista y permaneció callado unos minutos. Y de pronto alzó la cabeza y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-¡Que no se te vaya a olvidar! ¡Cuando grandes nos casamos! –le insistió Eriol.

Con femenina vivacidad, ella le dijo aquella vez, en ese lejano y nebuloso pasado:

-Sí, pero tienes que darme un beso en la boca. Así lo hacen los adultos. ¡Y no tenemos que decírselo a nadie, sólo a la Sakura..., porque me da vergüenza!

Y el la besó en la boca.

Después siguieron jugando... Pero por mucho tiempo, muy en secreto, se consideraron mucho más que "simples novios"

Cuando regresó a la realidad del presente, volvió a pensar que estaba cometiendo una traición. Pero no en perjuicio de Touya. ¡Era Eriol el que debería acompañarla en la ceremonia de esa tarde, y no Touya...!

Su mamá, a punto de estallar de nervios la llamaba desde la ventana del dormitorio. La peinadora había llegado, el papá sé impacientaba y todo el mundo estaba atrasado.

Mientras la peinadora trabajaba con su cabello, Tomoyo, si se inclinaba un poco hacía la derecha, podía ver parte del techo rojo de la casita entre los arbustos del jardín.

Sí, por varios años todos les decían a ella y a Eriol que eran "novios", idea que divertía a los mayores al ver a los dos pequeños siempre juntos. Pero Tomoyo se iba convirtiendo en una niña mas linda de lo común y, a pesar de los frenillos que le puso el dentista, los "hombres" de su edad se interesaban locamente por ella. Y así comenzó una larga rotativa de novios, mientras ella entraba a la pubertad y avanzaba en sus estudios.

No le pareció extraño recordar ahora, sentada bajo las manos expertas de la peinadora, su decimocuarto cumpleaños... Había sido el más importante de su vida... Porque su principal protagonista fue Eriol...

Pololeaba con Touya cuando cumplió los 14 y aquél era el romance más prolongado de su vida -¡habían cumplido ya cinco meses!-, y parecía que todo marchaba muy bien. Hacían una linda pareja, según la opinión de sus amigas, pues Touya era fantástico, y ella tan bonita..., siempre que no sonriera demasiado, ya que se le veían "los fierros" en los dientes.

La casa estaba llena ese sábado por la noche; todas sus amistades habían llegado con algún presente. Cuando Touya le regalo el baby doll que habían visto una semana antes en una vitrina del centro comercial, ella se sonrojó pues sus amigos no cesaron de hacer chistes, riendo y aplaudiendo.

Entonces, en ese mismo momento, entró su amigo del alma. Eriol ya no la visitaba muy seguido y ella se alegró sinceramente al verlo. Lo abrazó, feliz, pero él mantuvo su apariencia lejana y fría, como venía ocurriendo desde hacía tiempo, y, sin responder con mucho cariño a la actitud de Tomoyo, le entregó un paquete diminuto, que ella abrió enseguida.

Era un pequeño corazón bañado en oro.

La niña se quedó mirando el corazoncito, preguntándose qué pretendía su amigo de la infancia con aquel obsequio. Levantó la vista, inquisitivamente.

-¡Sin pasarse películas que no han sido filmadas! ¡Es por nuestra amistad nada más! –se apresuró a explicar él.

Tomoyo miró de nuevo el corazón y volvió a alzar la cabeza; pero el había desaparecido, confundido entre la multitud de sus amigos.

Fue mucho más tarde, ya de noche, cuando la niña advirtió que Eriol no estaba en el living, en donde la música atronaba y empujaba a bailar. Había colocado el corazoncito en la fina cadenilla que llevaba al cuello, junto a una cruz, y, acariciándolo buscó a Eriol. No sabía lo que le ocurría, pero de pronto sentía la necesidad de hablar con él, de contarle sus cosas, como siempre lo había hecho..., hasta que él comenzó a alejarse. "Sí –se dijo-. Tengo que hablar con el Eriol".

Pero no estaba en la casa.

Lo que siguió fue una corazonada.

Salió al jardín y corrió a la casa de muñecas. La luz de los faroles no llegaba hasta ella, cortada por los tupidos arbustos. Y más bien a tientas abrió la pequeña puerta, inclinándose para ingresar a ella.

Una silueta más oscura se dibujaba en el interior en tinieblas de la casita.

-¿Eres tú, Eriol?

-Sí- respondió con su voz con mucha suavidad.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Por qué no vas a bailar Ya sabes que la Sakura te andaba buscando.

-No quiero bailar con la Sakura.

-¡Tanto mejor...! –Ella entró y se sentó a su lado, en el piso. Apenas cabían los dos en la casita-. Hace tiempo que quiero que me vengas a ver para conversar un buen rato.

-¿Sobre Touya?-en la oscuridad de sintió la ironía de su tono-. ¿O sobre el novio anterior?... ¿Qué numero tiene Touya?

-Creo que... Bueno el número catorce...- Y se echó a reír, porque de pronto se dio cuenta que llevaba catorce noviazgos, pues comenzó a numerarlos cuando ya habían transcurrido los tres o cuatro primeros, breves, repentinos, a veces antojadizos y hasta sorprendentes romances.

-Yo he estado de novio dos veces- murmuró él como para marcar la diferencia entre ambos en cuanto a ese tema.

-Sí, lo sé... Pero ¡te echo de menos! Te necesito Eriol.

-¿Para contarme de tus novios? Hace tiempo que eso me aburrió. Esa historia me parece demasiado repetida. Creía que te habías dado cuenta.

-¿Y qué has venido a hacer aquí, a esta casita?

-A recordar a dos niños que jugaban cuando chicos al papá y la mamá. Cuando llegaran a la edad adulta se iban a casar, ¿recuerdas? Y tendrían tres hijos –rió con leve ironía. ¿O era burla?

Silencio. Se oían sus respiraciones en la oscuridad, con la música de fondo muy lejos, allá en el living.

-Eriol, Tomoyo y Sakura- exclamó ella de pronto, y una ola de recuerdos gratos y felices la envolvió.

Le pareció natural que Eriol, de quien apenas adivinaba el perfil en ese limitado espacio, cogiera su mano y la apretara con cariño, con un cariño que desde hacía mucho no le expresaba ni cos sus gestos ni con sus palabras.

Y entonces..., a los 14 años, lo comprendió todo. Había estado ciega. ¡Eriol estaba enamorado de ella! Y quizás nunca pudo hacérselo saber, porque siempre que se encontraban, Tomoyo comenzaba a hablar de su novio de turno y de algún

Otro muchacho que le llamaba la atención, y...

Bueno, él no había tenido el valor de decírselo. Pero ahora, en la oscuridad de la casa de muñecas, con sus dedos fuertes la tomaba por la barbilla y le hacía girar la cabeza. Un puntito de luz –que llegaba más allá del jardín- se encendió en las pupilas de Eriol cuando la miró por largos y eternos segundos. La niña entornó los párpados, inquieta, porque de pronto advertía que las emociones de su corazón palpitaban en sus sienes; que la piel parecía más sensible, como si el contacto con el hombre que conocía desde niña le agradara en verdad.

Fue primero un beso pleno de nostalgias y recuerdos infantiles.

Pensó que él se lo merecía; era su gran amigo y tenía derecho a disfrutar de una caricia de ella, aunque no fuera más que por esta noche, en la oscuridad de la casa de muñecas... Pero después fue ella a quien comenzó a gustarle ese contacto, y se entregó a él, gimiendo de ternura, rebosando una dicha que jamás había sentido. Un minuto más tarde se besaban con pasión, mientras exclamaban unos "te quiero, mi amor" que salían de lo más profundo de sus almas.

Claro, con todo el cuidado que se requería a causa de los frenillos.

La peinadora terminaba su trabajo. Tomoyo se miró al espejo, satisfecha. El vestido era precioso y con el peinado, gracioso y juvenil, su papá caso no la reconoció al entrar en la habitación en ese momento.

-¿Eres mi Tomoyo, realmente? –Preguntó, y la besó, con ternura en la frente- ¡Si pareces una de esas bellas hadas de las películas de Walt Disney!... –miró su reloj-. ¡Kami...! ¡Tienes que apurarte! Es muy tarde. Tu madre ya partió para ocuparse de la ceremonia... Y yo le he sacado lustre al auto para llevarte.

La mujer comenzó a maquillarla y su padre salió del dormitorio, muy apurado. Tomoyo volvió su cabeza a la ventana, para mirar el pedacito rojo del techo de la casita de muñecas... Sí. Debía ser Eriol el hombre que la acompañaría a la ceremonia..., y no Touya.

Porque esa noche...

Aquella noche lejana de hacía mas de tres años... conoció por primera vez la felicidad de ser mujer y de ser amada por un hombre.

Se puso los zapatos, caminó por la habitación y se detuvo. La peinadora repitió empalagosas frases de halago. No era para menos.

Salió del dormitorio y caminó hacia el jardín.

Creyó verse a sí misma, junto a la casita, con los jeans viejos, Eriol a su lado y las herramientas, las brochas y los tarros de pintura.

De nuevo los recuerdos se agolparon en su mente y desde su pecho subió un sollozo que se atascó en un nudo en su garganta.

Eriol aserraba, atornillaba y martillaba sobre los destrozos del tiempo y del último invierno, para poner en su sitio la vieja madera de la casa de muñecas. Después, los dos se pusieron a pintarla en aquella tarde de primavera.

Se amaban intensamente, mucho más de lo que se pueden amar los "simples novios"... Lo suyo era más profundo, más serio, más vital.

-Tomoyo.

Ella siguió pintando, sin mirarlo. Pero en la voz del hombre de su vida adivinó algo trascendente.

-Ya no somos los niñitos que jugábamos aquí a las visitas, al doctor o al papá y la mamá...

Estaba al otro lado de la casita y vino hacia ella.

-Yo quiero que nos casemos... De verdad. Bueno, no mañana, ¿ah? Pero sí cuando terminemos nuestros estudios y yo me reciba de abogado y tú de diseñadora...

La chica no le respondió. No era necesario. Lo abrazó, colgándose de su cuello, olvidando las brochas y la pintura. Después de besarse se descubrieron machados de pintura. Y rieron.

No les importaba. Sí tenían que casarse algún día.

Se amaban demasiado

Su padre la urgía, gritando desde la entrada de autos que ya estaba listo, que llegarían atrasados. Y la peinadora corría hacia ella, con una peineta en la mano como si fuera una espada, para darle los últimos toques.

Pero Tomoyo cerró los ojos. Las ideas desfilaron en su mente, como frases conscientes que pronunciaba sin mover los labios y que sólo ella podía oír.

"No es una traición. No podía ser de otra manera... ¡El tenía que irse con sus padres a Inglaterra, a es maldita ciudad de Londres, al otro lado del mundo, para no volver nunca más!".

Eriol había partido.

-Una empresa forestal contrató a mi papá. Y nos vamos... No volveremos a Japón.

¿Qué podían hacer? El cursaba el tercero de preparatoria. Dependía de sus padres. Y allá, en Inglaterra, iba a residir con la familia, iba a estudiar y...

Fue ella la que planteó la dolorosa solución. ¡No sacaban nada con seguir con su noviazgo, si no se iban a ver nunca más!

Eriol comprendió. Ni las cartas ni los llamados telefónicos podrían mantenerlos unidos. Tenían que ser realistas.

Y se fue para siempre.

Allí, en el jardín, la peluquera la alcanzó y comenzó a arreglarle el peinado, mientras venía la nana y se ocupaba de alisarle el largo vestido blanco.

Luego se fue al auto, en donde la esperaba su padre para llevarla a la ceremonia.

Lloraba por dentro. Y lo reconocía: ¡no había olvida a su Eriol, y la herida que se produjo tres años antes, cuando se separaron, no cicatrizaba! No podía llorar hacia fuera, porque las lágrimas habrían estropeado su cuidado maquillaje... Tampoco habría sido correcto que Touya advirtiera la pena que sentís en un momento en que se suponía debía sentirse tan feliz.

Pero todas sus emociones se derramaron, finalmente, cuando su titular le entregó su diploma en la ceremonia de graduación. Lloró como una niña, y después corrió a su asiento, en medio del aplauso cariñoso de sus compañeros, en donde la acogieron los brazos queridos de sus padres... y de Touya.

Pero ella pareció ignorar a su novio, aunque aceptó aparentemente dichosa el beso de felicitaciones por el término de sus estudios de preparatoria.

El recuerdo de Eriol había emergido en ese momento tan especial en su vida, causándole vivo dolor y atormentadas nostalgias... ¿Qué habría ocurrido si, en lugar de su graduación escolar, ella estuviera en ese momento casándose con Touya...?

Brindaron con un poquito de champagne cuando llegaron a la casa. Y su mamá puso a Strauss en un compact disc y el papá la sacó a bailar, precisamente como si fuera una novia que acaba de casarse. Y Tomoyo bailó después con sus tíos y primos.

Touya miraba a cada rato el reloj. Bueno, Tomoyo lo sabía; tenía que irse a su casa, ya que también su hermana se había graduado ese mismo día. Y cuando se despidió, ella se sintió culpablemente aliviada.

Entonces se le acerco la señora Misato, la vieja nana que la había criado desde chica, para decirle unas palabras al oído.

-Hay una sorpresa para usted, mi niña –le dijo con cara de complicidad-, y está en la casita de muñecas.

Se olvidó del mundo y corrió hacia el jardín. Trastabilló y casi cayó a la piscina, pero la rodeó y se internó por entre los arbustos.

La casa de muñecas estaba allí olvidada, como siempre desde hacía tantos años, pero la puertecita permanecía abierta. Se inclinó y miró en su interior.

Un gran ramo de flores había sido colocado en la pared del fondo. Y una tarjeta blanca decía con grandes letras: "Te quiero".

Era una letra inconfundible. Temblaba su mano cuando cogió la tarjeta y leyó una frase escrita con una letrita diminuta: "Ver al reverso"; una flecha indicaba el margen derecho. Dio vuelta el trozo de cartulina entre sus dedos.

"¡Felicidades en este día tan especial!"

"He regresado... para quedarme. Mi padre sigue en Inglaterra, pero yo me vengo a estudiar a Japón. Viviré con mis tíos. ¿Y sabes por qué quise volver? Por ti, Tomoyo".

Ya no podía leer, pues sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas. Tontamente, pensó que sus ojos tan maquillados, después del llanto en la ceremonia y el de ahora, debían parecer los de un payaso. Sin importarle como se vería, se pasó el dorso de la mano por la cara y siguió leyendo: "...Porque si no volvía a Japón..., nunca existirían el Eriol, la Tomoyo y la Sakura. ¡No podemos perderlos antes de que nazcan!".

Eriol había bajado del avión y la había llamado por teléfono. Y la nana le contó de la graduación. El trajo las flores y...

...Y allí estaba, detrás de ella, sonriendo enigmáticamente, como siempre lo había hecho, con sus ojos, azules como la noche, iluminados de felicidad, aunque con un toque de angustia.

-Después de tanto tiempo sin comunicarnos... ¿debo volverme por donde vine..., o puedo quedarme?

-Hace tiempo que no me escribes- le reprochó la chica.

-Tampoco tú me escribiste mucho a mí... Pensé que estabas muy ocupada..., con alguien. Tuve miedo de ser una molestia o de "meter la pata".

-Bueno, nos separamos sin quedar comprometidos a nada. Ninguno es culpable de la incomunicación.

-Creo que ese acuerdo fue una estupidez... -le sonrió, abriendo los brazos-. Pero leíste la tarjetita de las flores, ¿no? Lejos de ti, comprendí que el Eriol, la Tomoyo y la Sakura se merecían el derecho de nacer. ¿No crees tú lo mismo?

Las lágrimas corrían por las mejillas de la niña cuando Eriol le tendió los brazos para recibirla.

Y hacia ellos corrió Tomoyo, para sentir después el contacto de su cuerpo fuerte y el de sus manos firmes sobre la espalda y la cintura, que parecían abarcarla por completo. Más tarde, esas manos le sostenían la parte posterior de la cabeza cuando se besaron..., en la puerta de la casita de muñecas.

fin


End file.
